This invention relates generally to filter devices for sludge handling and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for cleaning debris from filter cartridge surfaces.
Filter devices are commonly used to remove debris from liquids in, for example, various tooling, cutting, and/or grinding operations. Cleaning the filter cartridges, such as paper roll cartridges, has been difficult. Maintenance free filtration has been developed whereby dirty liquid (e.g., oil) is forced toward the center of each filter element and particles larger than, for example, one micron are trapped on the filter. Rather than being replaced, the filter elements are cleaned automatically with compressed air applied in a reverse direction. The air dislodges the debris on the outer filter surfaces. The debris is then removed from a vessel containing the filter elements. Life expectancy of the filter elements is approximately 25,000 hours, however, this figure is often times greatly exceeded. There is a continuing need for improved cleaning of filtration systems to improve filtration and maximize filter lifetimes.